Love Means More Than Money
by Margarita11
Summary: Mary THINKS she's in love with Ben, but really, she's secretly in love with Jack, which isn't so secret anymore once she sees ben's true evilness...
1. The Gorgeous Funny Pirate

This is my new story. It's a bit different from my other one, well actually, a lot different. It's not exactly as random as the other one. LoL!! It's my first attempt at a Jack/you story, so it might not be all that you expect. The first chapter doesn't have much Jack loven' *mob of angry Jack fans come stampeding after me* BUT, *they stop and listen for the BUT* no need to fret! There will be much Jack loven' very soon!! *angry mob turns around and leaves* So sit back, grab a Coke or Pepsi, which ever you prefer, (mine would have to be Coke), a barrel of popcorn, and ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Pitty that I don't own Jack, or Will. Both of whom it would be a "pleasure" to own...lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack crawled his way out of bed after a hard night on the seas. The Black Pearl was battling off and awful storm until early morning and Jack had hardly gotten a mere three hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to stay awake, after all there was loads of clean up work to be done to the Pearl after that harsh night. He knocked on the crew's quarters and made them get up to help restore the ship.  
  
"Eh," said Jack to the crew, "Be on deck in 15. That includes grabben' yourself a quick breakfast and being dressed. There's loads of work to be done! Now let's go!" grunts and mumbles murmured throughout the crew as you could hear the shuffling of feet hitting the wooden floor. Within five minutes, the whole crew had filed out and was headed up for a piece of bread and some oatmeal.  
  
Jack was waiting on deck for the crew as they started to appear with their only half fill bellies from that measly little breakfast. "Alright, now that you're all up, I can tell that were sailing into Port Royale today. Also, the ship is a mess from last night's storm. There's no way The Pearl will last much longer in her awful condition. Now come on, get goin'."  
  
"Aye Captain," shouted the crew in unison. The crew took their places and to begin fixing up the ship.  
  
Mr. Gibbs walked up to Jack to hand him his hat. "Here Captain, I expect you'll be wanting this, eh?" he chuckled  
  
"Indeed I do," Jack chuckled, taking the hat from Mr. Gibbs. "Thanks."  
  
"Certainly," responded Gibbs as he walked off to maintain his place.  
  
Jack ran below deck for a few minutes to grab one more piece of bread and then headed back up to drive the Black Pearl into Port Royale.  
  
A few hours later, the Pearl was looking much better than it had before and they were only about 15 minutes from Port Royale. Jack sailed the Pearl into the dock and went to look for a bottle of rum for the day. "Where's me bloody rum??" he yelled digging through the numerous drawers of his cabin. "Stupid rum!! Where are you!?!?!" he screamed, throwing things from his drawer. He couldn't seem to find his beloved rum anywhere so he grabbed a few shillings from his desk, "Ah, I'll just buy a few bottles when I get off." The crew followed Jack off the ship. "We'll be stayin' here for a few days," he told the crew. "Just sleep on the Pearl. Until later," Jack paced down the street looking for a place to stop for lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
You grabbed your coat and rushed out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours father!!!" You yelled to your dad. "I'm going out for lunch with Ben."  
  
"Ok honey. Bye!" responded your father.  
  
You walked out the door and made your way to "McGee's Tavern and Pub" for some lunch with your boyfriend, Ben. You and Ben had always been friends, since practically, the age of 4. But recently your father held a Grand Ball for his being promoted to governor and after that, well everyone knew you and Ben were more than just "friends." You both have been seeing each other since that romantic night at the ball. It seemed for a while that you two just kept getting more and more serious everyday, but then all of a sudden you realized that you haven't seen him in three weeks! Ben was a business man and had been very wrapped up in his work lately. So you were hoping to get things back on track after lunch today.  
  
You opened the door to "McGee's" and found Ben sitting at a cozy looking table in the corner. The sun shone brightly on the table. You walked over to him and sat down across from him.  
  
"Hi darling," he said to you.  
  
You smiled brightly at him, "Hi honey. It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Yes, you too. I'm so sorry about everything that's been going on lately. It's just work and being wrapped-."  
  
"Ben, it's ok. I forgive you for all of that. I understand." He smiled at you and grabbed your hands.  
  
"I knew you would. Now, I have to go to the bathroom. So do you mind getting the drinks while I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes would you like?" you said standing up near the table.  
  
"Um...I guess I'll have a whiskey. Thank you darling." He stood up and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack looked up at the sign, "McGee's Tavern and Pub," he read to himself. "It looks satisfying enough." He felt his pocket to see how much money he had on him. "Hmm...about 8 or 10 shillings, which should cover everything." Jack walked into the restaurant and sat down at the bar. He accidentally bumped you as you were walking up to order the drinks. He apologized immediately. "Oh, so sorry miss, didn't mean to run into you. *winks at you*"  
  
"Oh that's quite alright," you said smiling at him. He was very good looking actually. Deep brown eyes surrounded by eyeliner, which gave them a nice little touch, and brown dreads with beads dangling from them. Very tan too. He was really quite attractive.  
  
"What will it be miss?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Yes?" you said turning to the bartender.  
  
"To drink, what'll it be to drink?"  
  
"Oh," you said blushing, "Sorry, I'll have water with lemon and a whiskey."  
  
"Will that be all" He said turning around to get your drinks.  
  
"Yes, that's it." A few seconds later, one of the other bartenders handed Jack two bottles of rum.  
  
"That will be 4 shillings," Jack pulled put 4 shillings from his pocket and handed the money to the bartender.  
  
"I'm guessing those will last you a while," you pointed to the bottles of rum.  
  
Jack smiled, "Actually, these are just for the afternoon."  
  
Your eyes widened, "Well, I stand corrected."  
  
Jack got up out of his seat and moved his head in closer to yours. "I'm a pirate, love. And pirates have special needs (Hehe, like orphans have special needs too, *hint hint* Crybaby)," Jack shook his bottles of rum and grinned at you. "Let's just say I don't think I'll ever get off rum," he popped the cork and took a swig or rum from one of his bottles.  
  
He was a gorgeous and funny pirate. Not many of those do you see very often. You were laughing at his humor when Ben came up behind you. "Ready darling?" he asked, interrupting your time with the man.  
  
"Yes," you responded, grabbing the drinks and following Ben to your table.  
  
"I never did get your name, love," you turned back around.  
  
"It's Mary, and you?"  
  
"Jack, or Captain Jack Sparrow if you may."  
  
"Well, bye, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
He let out a charming smile, "I appreciate it, Mary. Until next time."  
  
You smiled the whole way back to your table, thinking of the new and charming man you had just met. You sat down across from Ben, looking for the menu.  
  
"Where did the menus go?" you asked him.  
  
"The waiter collected them. I already ordered for you."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"I ordered you some scrambled eggs with toast, and I the sausage, egg, and bacon platter."  
  
You half smiled at him. It was nice of him to order for you, but have you been apart for so long that he forgot how much you prefer pancakes over eggs? And he will get fat if he keeps up this sausage/bacon diet. "Thank...you, Ben."  
  
"Well," Ben was trying to advert the conversation, noticing the insincerity in your voice. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight, around 7:00?"  
  
"Yes," you said cheering up, "My whole night's free. That sounds great!"  
  
Ben took your hand, lightly rubbing it for a few seconds. He looked up at the clock, "It's past 2:00 and I really need to be getting back to work," He leaned over and kissed you softly on the lips. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight, and may I recommend you wear something very formal."  
  
"Oh, so it's a special occasion?"  
  
Ben kissed your hand. "You will see," he said, lightly tapping your nose. "I'll see you around 7:00." He paid the bill and strode out of the restaurant.  
  
"Bye Ben," you waved to him as he left the restaurant.  
  
You grabbed your purse and headed to the bathroom for some freshening up before leaving. You looked into the bathroom mirror, imagining Ben standing next to you. It was a perfect, you thought. After re-doing you hair, you opened the bathroom and walked out of the restaurant. It was such a beautiful day that you decided to do some shopping before dinner. It was only 2:15 so you had plenty of time before you had to go home to get ready for tonight. Your whole was free anyway so you started down the dirt street to enjoy yourself for a few hours.  
  
~*~  
  
There it is!! The first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't, that's ok, tell me anyway and what I could do to make it better. REVIEW!!!!! MUST!!! Remember everybody, no need to fear! Jack will be hear-soon with much loven'!!! That kind of sucked cuz' rhyming of all sorts isn't exactly my thing. LoL. So don't think it will be a Ben/you story. Ew no, absolutely not. That would be sinful.  
  
Academy Awards tomorrow!!!!!! GO JOHNNY!!!!!! BEST ACTOR!!!! Johnny definitely deserves the Oscar! Everyone who agrees with me, stand up and shake your arms around yelling, "All hail Johnny, beat the rest!" and then get down on the floor pretending to praise an imaginary Johnny. *millions of Johnny fans wave their ands around and create and uplifting roar of, "All hail Johnny, beat the rest!" that is so loud that it knocks out the hearing of all of the nominee's, except Johnny, who are against him. Haha!! Johnny would be proud! :-)  
  
OMG! Troy looks so good!!! It will be so good!!!! *Orlando*!!!! Arghh....but die Helen die!!! Only 13 days until Secret Window!!! YAH!!!!! 


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

Thankies to everyone who reviewed!!!! Love you all to itsy bitsy little pieces!! On with the second chapter!!! Ta da!  
  
Laura Nelaon0~ Bathrooms back then? Yeah, I'm not sure about that either...LOL! I'll be sure to call them...'outhouses that happen to happen to have mirrors' from now on! Lol! ( Thanks for the review!  
  
Jess~ I bet that Orli poster is rockin'!!! LOL!! Wowzers you're lucky!! Omg that picture was the best!!! It's 7x the loving!! Have you framed it yet? Lol!! But arrgh, I am not in love with Norry!! EEK!! Oh, by the way, you can have Gillette, he says your peachy keen. Hehe!!  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
You made your way into the first store you saw, "The Cotton Gin." (and yes, this a real store, and one my mom insisted on spending an hour and a half in. Oy.) It was an old fashioned general store that sold soap, household goods, trinkets, anything along that line. Actually, if you think about it, it was actually a new fashioned store, since now-a-day we consider stores from that time old fashioned. So actually, it was a new fashioned store. Ok, anyway, enough of my confusing explanations. It was red painted and in a barn shape. It was very cozy store with a nice, homey, feeling store.  
  
After spending an hour in the Cotton Gin, you left with a few bags of newly bought goodies and headed into a few more stores. At the end of the day, you thought it would be nice to get a quick little desert before going back home to prepare for dinner. It was already 6:00 so you had to make it quick. You walked into "Romano's Sweets to Eat" to grab some of their delicious dark chocolate. You were trying to watch what you ate, but it was so hard to resist the not buying some when your eyes laid on it as you passed by. You opened the door and pulled out some money from your pocket.  
  
"What will you be ordering today?" said the man at the counter as you were still rummaging around your purse for a few more coins.  
  
"I will have half a pound of dark chocolate," you handed the clerk the money as he handed over the goods. (Yummy goods!)  
  
You quickly made your way out of the store and started to make your way back down the street to the carriage stop so it could take you home. As you were walking, you heard a collection of footsteps in the alleyways. You turned around but then they stopped. So you continued on but then they would start up again. You were picking up your pace to get off the dark street as soon as possible when the footsteps began faster and louder. Just as you were turning back around to scream who was there, two middle aged men came jumping out of the alleyways.  
  
"Get away!!" you screamed as the men made an attempt to mug you of your bags. "Help me!!!" you screamed, in hopes that someone would hear and come rescue you. Swinging your purse around hopelessly at them didn't seem to have much effect on them. You pushed and shoved the men but they were just too strong! Things from your bag were flying everywhere and nothing seemed to be helping with the muggers.  
  
"HEY!!!" came a loud scream from the down the street.  
  
You turned around to see who was yelling when you saw who it was running at full speed towards you. "Help me! Please!" you screamed at the man, who seemed to be the only person around at the moment.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, love." The man began throwing punches at the two men, knocking one hard in the face and the other in the gut. You backed off some, trying not to interfere with the giant hoofa-humble-jumble-mess of fighting men. One of the muggers lunged at the man, but he ducked, sending the mugger flying over his head. Then he went up and took hold of the other mugger's shirt, kicking right smack dab where the sun don't shine.  
  
"OWW!" he wailed, falling to the ground. The strange man then grabbed him by his collar, dragged him over to the other mugger, and threw him on top of him.  
  
"Don't you EVER, attack an innocent lady again! Especially right at dusk, where nobody can see you! Means your just coward, that's right coward!" He kicked them one last time and walked over to you, picking up your hands. "I hope your alright, m' lady."  
  
"Well the only reason I am is because of you! Thank you so much!" you looked up at the man, when you realized you had seen him before. "Jack?"  
  
"Yes-what?" he said looking down at you, "Mary? Good to be seeing to you again!"  
  
"Oh yes, same to you. But I didn't exactly expect I'd be running into like this..." you two started laughing.  
  
"That would be the same for me."  
  
"It's so good to see you again! I want to thank you again for saving me like that. That was very brave."  
  
"Oh, hardly. They were cowards. People like you would be the only ones they'd ever attack."  
  
"Oh, so you mean like weak little women?" you said jokingly.  
  
"No...I mean...like...woman with lots of bags in their hands!! Yeh, that's it!" you laughed at him and gave him a playful push on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, now I see." You were still laughing softly when his eyes locked with yours. Jack turned towards you and began to slide his arms around your waist. He pulled you closer to him moved one of his arms up to your neck, where he began to slightly caress it. Your face moved in closer to his and you could see him softly lick his lips (haha!! Jess!!!) His lips were so close to yours. You looked deeply into his deep brown eyes, which reminded you to well of the yummy dark chocolate you had bought earlier. This made you even more wanting to just eat him all up! But you backed away...  
  
"Jack..." you whispered softly to him as you hung your head down. "I can't...I have a boyfriend, long term boyfriend actually."  
  
Jack dropped his hands from your waist, "Oh...Well that's ok love! I mean he's not here, now he is?" he grinned oh-so-sexily at you.  
  
"No, but if Ben ever got word that I was cheating on him for a...for a...pirate, he would go crazy."  
  
"He is only your boyfriend, love. And besides, were the only ones here for a mile." He slid his ands back around your waist.  
  
"I guess your right, he is only my boyfriend, but it's getting late anyway and I have to be home soon. I should go." You pulled away from him as his grin turned to a look of sadness.  
  
"Before you go, may I recommend something?" Jack walked over to the side of the street.  
  
You turned back around, "Yes, certainly."  
  
He picked a large brick and carried it over to you. "Next time you insist on trying to defend yourself, this may help a bit." He opened your purse and dropped the brick (that just happened to be sitting on the street at that very moment!) into your purse. You jolted down a bit, noticing the considerably large weight gain.  
  
"Well, it certainly adds weight to it." You said to Jack as you gained hold of yourself once more.  
  
"Well I guarantee you that it will be far more affective when you hit someone upside the head with it." You both laughed as he walked over to the carriage stop.  
  
"Jack," you said to him as you were about to leave, "How about we go out to lunch tomorrow afternoon. You know, as thank you from me for helping with those thieves."  
  
"That sounds ok. What time?" you climbed aboard the carriage as it pulled up to you.  
  
"Around 2:30? I'll meet you at "McGee's" and we can go from there."  
  
"That sounds ok to me. I'll see you tomorrow, m' lady," You waved goodbye to Jack as the carriage pulled away.  
  
It was already 7:00 by the time you got home and were rushing like mad to get ready for dinner with Ben. Thankfully he was picking you up. You went into your closet and picked out pretty pastel yellow dress with ruffles on the bottom. You put your hair into a neat bun, letting some of your curls fall out which added a nice. When the doorbell rang, at exactly 7:30, (Ben was an "on time" kind of guy) your maid was still only half way done tying up the back. So she followed after you attempting do the best she could by tying up your strings following you down the stairs.  
  
Ben was sitting in a chair near the fireplace when you reached the bottom of the stairs. He stood up and walked over to you, kissing your hand. "You look absolutely beautiful," he complimented you.  
  
"Thank you, and you look very handsome." He took your hand and walked you out of your house, letting him lead the way. Outside of your house was a carriage waiting to take you to your destination.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Ben has he put his arm out for you.  
  
You wrapped your arm around his and walked over to the carriage. He helped you on and then came on next to you.  
  
Ben gave the driver a sign to go and he took off.  
  
"So where are we going?" you asked him.  
  
"You will see..." he put his arm around you and pulled you close to him.  
  
About 20 minutes later, you reached the restaurant. As you read the sign, you quickly sat up. "This is "Julianne's, the most expensive restaurant around for miles! I heard it's quite fancy."  
  
"I know it is, but I already told, this is a special night." You gazed at him.  
  
"Ok..." You took each other's hands and walked up into the restaurant, where the waiter led you both to a romantic little candle-lit table.  
  
"Ben, this is so nice. But one question," he sat down and then looked up at you.  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Where did you ever get the money for all of this?"  
  
"Um," he coughed on his drink a little, setting it down quickly. "Well, um...I've been saving up for something like this. Your right, it wasn't cheap." He tried to give a fake laugh.  
  
You could tell something was up but you decided to let it go, "It was worth it. I mean, just look at this. It's so beautiful," The waiter came over and handed each of you a menu and you ordered the chicken parmesan. Things were unusually silent during your dinner and you couldn't help but think that something was up. Ben eventually broke the silence, "So, how have things been for you lately?"  
  
"They've been pretty good. What about you?" You responded.  
  
"That's good to know. Mary, I want to know what you think about our future."  
  
You suddenly snapped back, a little surprised about the question, "Well, I don't know yet."  
  
"Do you see us?" Ben said with an almost, but sad attempt at a puppy face.  
  
"I don't know, it all depends. Are you trying to say something?" Ben moved in closer to you.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, well, maybe there's a possibility of marriage?"  
  
You didn't know what to say. It seemed kind of early for this thought, but you weren't really sure. "It's definitely possible. Although I'm not entirely comfortable making that decision yet," that seemed a little harsh so you said something to make him fell better, "But of course, like I said, there's definitely possibility."  
  
He gave a half hearted smile, "Yes, I understand." He looked down at his plate, "I'm finished eating. Are you?"  
  
"Basically I am, and it's getting kind of late." You two got up and walked to the front of the restaurant where Ben handed the waiter the bill and thanked him. The carriage was waiting for you outside. The whole ride home, your mind kept averting over to Jack. For some reason, you couldn't get him off your mind and now that Ben has practically proposed, you weren't sure if you wanted to get married to him. You had only known Jack for a few days and knew that no matter how hard you tried, you felt something for him. You were so excited about meeting him for lunch tomorrow (but hey, who wouldn't be???) When the carriage pulled up to your house, Ben gave you a soft goodnight's kiss and walked you to the door.  
  
"Goodnight and sweet dreams. I hope you enjoyed tonight and please think about what I said earlier. I think it would be great for us to settle down together and get married."  
  
"I'll sleep on it. But I won't give my word in a hurry. Goodnight Ben." You opened up your front door.  
  
"I love you," said Ben before you walked inside.  
  
"Yes...you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is! The 2nd chapter!! Yah!! Hope you liked it! Please review!! I hardly have any! Please do not worry!! Jack/you loving will really start next chapter!! Hehe....  
  
Wow, guess what? We have to write these plays for English class and my friend is doing one that has to do with Johnny Depp and Sean Penn before the Oscars!! Sean Penn is jealous of Johnny because he is afraid he will beat him (errrr, which he should of!!) and ties him up!! (NO!!) But we all come to the rescue and save him! (Yah!)  
  
Secret Window tomorrow!!! YAH!! I'm seeing it with some of my Johnny fanatic friends!!!! We are probably going to get kicked out. For sure, actually.  
  
Omg, I was reading this interview with Johnny and did you know that there was a porn flick made based off of Edward Scissorhands called Edward Penishands??? GROSS!! But I was LMAO!!!! It's actually pretty funny and Johnny saw it and said it was hilarious! Jeeze I was laughing like a loon. 


End file.
